


Teatime

by tiedyeflag



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, babysitting yinu, djneon, mentions of 1010, neon loves his boys, neonnova, nova getting over himself and being Soft, yinu is the wingman, yinu ships neonnova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: During a babysitting session with Yinu, she asks Nova about how he feels about J.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Teatime

DJ Subatomic Supernova was a busy man and an important one at that. His very presence was in high demand and did not come cheap. It took Tatiana’s word or an absolute emergency to get him out of his world of vinyl records and astronomy. At least, that’s what it used to be. Now there was one more way to get Nova out of his highly important work. An excuse to hang out with Neon J. He’d rather leave it at that, thank you very much.

Today’s excuse? Babysitting Yinu alongside him. It wasn’t the first time, either. Yinu was as spoiled as brats come, but she was manageable if he was with J. After all, to Nova’s surprise, J was practically a child whisperer. He could tutor her with ease, convince her to eat even the greenest of vegetables, and cheer her up in the blink of an eye. And through J, Nova learned how to, dare he say, tolerate her. He’d even babysat her a few times solo. Not that they were as much fun as with J, but it was worth it to avoid suspicion.

Nova sat on a bean bag chair pulled up to a low, brightly decorated table with a tea set atop it. Not the cheap plastic kind you bought at superstores, but simple yet genuine ceramic saucers and cups. The teapot was missing, to Yinu’s impatience.

“Uncle Jayyyyy!” yelled Yinu. “Is the tea ready nowwww?”

“Almost!” called Neon from the kitchen.

Yinu groaned and slumped in her tiny chair. “Why does real tea take so long to make?”

Nova shrugged. “Don’t ask me, I drink coffee.”

“But you’ll still drink Uncle J’s tea, right? For our super literal tea party?” She stared up with wide, pleading eyes.

“Like you’d let me otherwise. Besides, J said he’d make sure your tea is extra sweet, while mine will be...edible, hopefully.”

She cheered, clapping her hands and bouncing her feet, making the ruffles in her skirt bounce and flounce. “Thank you, Uncle Nova!”

“It’s ‘uncle’ Dj Subatomic Supernova.”

“Oh boo! Uncle J calls you Nova all the time, and you don’t correct him!”

“He’s...different.”

Yinu’s expression shifted into something impish. “Ohhhh yeah? Different how?”

Nova interlaced his fingers. “Well, he’s a respected colleague, and about the same age as me, and--”

“And your boyfriend?”

“Ye--I mean, no, NO!!” Nova waved his hands wildly in dismissal, but the pink hue of his galactic helmet said otherwise. “He’s, um, he’s a friend, yes! Yes, a very intelligent, generous, strong, handsome friend!”

“Ooooh, handsome?”

Nova’s hands flew to his helmet to cover where his mouth would be. The pink glow of his helmet turned scarlet.

Yinu beamed. “I knew it! I knew it knew it knew it! You like Uncle Ja-ay, you like uncle Ja-ay, you--”

“SHHHH!!” Nova pressed a finger to her mouth to shush her. A few moments of silence passed by, awkwardly, until he sighed and lowered his finger.

“...is it that obvious that even a child can tell?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Duh!” She rolled her eyes. “You two are OTP material! When I told my friends at school about you guys, they started shipping it, too!”

“...I beg your pardon?”

“My point is you like Uncle J, and Uncle J likes you! Like, he  _ like _ likes you!”

Nova nearly fell out of his bean bag. “J  _ likes _ me? S-Since when? How long have you known?!”

“Well, he didn’t say it, but isn’t it obvious? He likes hanging out with you, and he talks about you a lot, too! And,” she stood and leaned over to Nova to whisper into his ear, “I heard he likes the way your booty shakes when you walk,” she pulled back, “and my cousin says that means he reeeeeeally likes you!”

Nova tugged at the collar of his shirt. The surface of his helmet percolated with sweat and ran down the flushed hot surface, steaming. “He...I...I’m at a loss of words.”

“Don’t be! Ask him out!!”

“Shhhh! Lower your voice!” Nova tensed. “And it’s...I’m afraid it’s not that simple.”

“Why not? You like him, right? Like,  _ like _ like, right?”

Nova nodded.

“And you agree there’s a decent chance that Uncle J likes you too? Like,  _ like _ like?”

Hesitating, he nodded again.

“Then why not ask him out?” Yinu tilted her head. “When two people like each other like that, they date and kiss and stuff, right? Don’t you wanna with Uncle J?”

Nova pulled the hood of his hoodie tighter around his face. “More than I’d like to admit…”

“Then why not?”

“I…”

“And don’t just say ‘it’s complicated’! I’m eight years old! And a prodigy!!”

Nova sighed. “I...Okay, I’ll try to explain it.” 

Before he could say another word, Yinu scurried over and crawled into his lap. She stared up at him patiently, as if waiting for him to read her a story. Nova could tell she was biting her tongue to keep quiet, doing her best to be as patient and attentive as an eight-year-old could be.

He doubted she’d understand, but the effort was appreciated.

He cleared his throat. “Yinu, when you...start a relationship with someone, it’s a big responsibility. Yes, there are the joys of dating and kissing and the like, but when you date someone, you get the whole package. The good, the bad, the everything.” He paused as he noticed Yinu’s blank expression. “What I’m saying is, if I were to date J, I would have to accept everything in his life into mine. That includes 1010.”

“You don’t like them? Sure, their music isn’t as good as mine, but they’re really fun and nice! Eloni gives great piggyback rides!”

Nova chuckled. “So I’ve heard. J goes on and on about them. They’re practically his flesh and blood.”

“More like metal and oil.”

“Indeed. They’re precious to him, and his number one priority. Not just as a band, not just as one of the top producers of energy in NSR, but also as a family.” He fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoodie. “1010 is an important part of J’s life, and if J and I were to get into a serious relationship, then 1010 would have to become important to me, too.”

“Do you not wanna be their dad? Er… other dad? Or something?”

“If you had asked me that when I first met 1010, my answer would have been a resounding yes.” He pulled at the drawstring. “Now, however, I admit they’ve grown on me. As you said, they’re pretty nice once you get to know them.” 

“So what does that have to do with you and J dating?”

Nova’s shoulders slumped. “Well, even if J does like me as you said, as in  _ like _ likes me...even if he says yes to dating me, I’m not sure the boys would approve of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is...they...they might not want me to be with J in that way.”

Yinu’s eyebrows curled. “Oh, so...they might not want you as another dad.”

Nova nodded. “Exactly. That’s very intuitive of you, Yinu.”

“I...might have had similar feelings when imagining my mom getting a new dad.”

“I see…” He patted her on the head. “Anyway, those boys are important to J, and if they don’t want me in their life that way, then I’ll respect their wishes. Both because I care about J and about them.”

“But...but you don’t know that for sure! Maybe they’d love you as a dad!”

Nova stiffened. The memories of one fateful night came rushing back...of helping a drunk J back home one night after an NSR gala event. And of being found by the boys, standing before him in synchronized intimidation and interrogation.

_ “What are your intentions with Captain J?” _

_ “You better not have hurt him! And you better not be planning on hurting him, you hear us?!” _

_ “It’d be a shame if something were to...happen. And we would have to take...action.” _

_ “He’s our captain! And our manager! And our dad! He’s ours!!” _

_ “You can never replace him! We won’t let you!” _

Millions upon billions upon trillions of thoughts went through his head in those moments. How dare they, they had no say in this, what meddlesome cockblockers! But then he couldn’t help but notice that each boy’s face was not only of anger but of hurt. Eloni and Haym looked ready to cry even. They were children, children who loved their sole parent and were afraid of losing him. Afraid of having that parental love taken from them, unjustly, without any say in the matter. 

Yinu was still gazing up at him, waiting for a conclusion. Nova would be biting his lip if he had one. “Well, from my experience, it’s pretty...obvious how they feel on the idea of getting another parental figure.”

“Oh…” Yinu slumped, staring at her feet dangling over Nova’s lap. “So...what now?”

“For now, I plan on being J’s friend. I can at least have that.”

She looked up, eyes wet, on the brink of tears. “B-But...But it’s not fair! Why can’t you just...just...ugh, I dunno! Make 1010 know what a cool yet grumpy dad you’d be?!”

Nova snorted. “Who said I’d be a grumpy parental figure?”

“Well, you can be a grumpy uncle sometimes!”

“Oh really? Would a grumpy uncle do...THIS?” He jabbed his fingers under Yinu’s arms and tickled her.

“Hahaha, stop it!” She giggled, wiggling her arms and kicking her legs to get away, but Nova was relentless. “Stop or I’ll tickle you back!!”

“Can’t tickle me while being tickled, can you?” Nova’s fingers quickened. “News flash, piano prodigy dies at the hand of the TICKLE MONSTERRRRR!”

“Hey!” came an auto-tuned voice. “That’s my title! I’m the tickle monster~!”

Yinu and Nova froze and looked up. In the doorway stood J, holding the teapot in his hands. 

“Uncle J!” Yinu cheered as she scrambled to her feet and ran right to J. She hugged his legs and looked up. “Is the tea ready? Can we finally have the tea party? The super duper real tea party?”

“Careful, Yinu, I’m holding a teapot here! And alllllmost!”

Yinu pouted, and he ruffled her golden hair. “I just came in to get some help from you two. Can you help me, Yinu?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes!”

“Perfect! I just realized we forgot to set the table with napkins and snacks. Can you go get some while Nova and I finish the tea?”

She saluted, “Yes, sir!”

Nova stood from his seat and asked, “What on earth do you need me for then, J? I may be a genius, but I don’t know much about tea.”

J gently but firmly grabbed Nova by the sleeve, keeping him in place while he ushered Yinu out the door. As soon as she had skipped out of earshot, J let go of Nova, but remained silent.

“J?” asked Nova.

J’s radar pinged at a higher frequency. He placed the teapot in the very middle of the table, not a word besides his whirring machinery. With his back to Nova, he said, “Nova?”

“Yes?”

“I...heard.”

Nova’s throat tightened. “Heard what?”

“I heard you and Yinu talking.” J’s shoulders tensed. “Not all of it, but…”

Oh dear. There goes the one friendship Nova had in practically eons. “How much?” His voice was low.

“Enough to hear that my boys are trying to cockblock you.” He chuckled. “Probably karma for all the times I’ve cockblocked them from perverted fans.”

“J, listen, I--”

J turned around, screen facing him straight in the face, metal gleaming from the afternoon sun. 

Nova faltered. He had a phd in astrophysics, yet J could always leave him speechless like a babbling monkey who couldn’t even read. Nova wrung his hands together, feeling sweat build up under his gloves.

J broke the silence. “Is it...really true that you feel that way towards me?”

“...Yes.”

“And you’d like to ask me out?”

“Yes.”

“But my boys disapprove, so you won’t?”

“Yes?”

J stepped closer. Nova looked up, the smooth surface of his helmet almost asymptote on J's screen. “What about if I asked you out? Would you say yes?”

Nova’s helmet felt hot. “Would...Would you?”

“Answer the question, soldier. Would you say yes if I asked you out?”

“Of course! I-I mean...yes, I...Yes I would.” God, why was he blubbering like a puberty ridden teenage boy?! Barely regaining his composure, he asked, “But what about the boys?”

J’s screen dimmed. “I never thought my boys would be so protective over me. I’m so used to it being the other way around, I…” His voice lowered as he gently raised a hand to cup Nova’s helmet where his cheek should be. “You’re right in that my boys will always come first, but I promise, I’ll talk to them about this.” 

“You mean...you’d really like to...I mean...well, I…”

J silenced him by pressing his screen flat against Nova’s helmet. A split second of contact, a sharp yet warm spark of electricity, and then he pulled away.

Nova sputtered, “D-Did you just--?”

J giggled, his radar going a bit faster, no longer green but a soft pink. Even the center had gone from a plain circle to a little heart. “You’ll have to forgive me, for I no longer have lips or a mouth.”

“No! No, it’s fine! I...I really...liked it…” Nova fiddled with his fingers like he was playing with invisible silly putty. J gently wormed his hands between Nova’s and clasped them between his fingers. Nova knew his helmet was burning bright red, if not pink, but at least he wasn’t alone. Slowly, shyly, he leaned forward, and J did the same. 

Before the surfaces of their faces could even ‘clink!’, a high pitched squeal came from the door. They broke apart and turned around to see Yinu running in place by the door. 

“Yinu!” Nova yelped. “H-How long have you been standing there?!”

“Forget that! You and Uncle J were k-i-s-s-i-n-g~!” 

Nova groaned into his hands, shaking his head. Meanwhile J chuckled and patted Nova on the back. “Well, she’s not wrong.”

Yinu ran up to them and hugged both of them by the legs. “Does this mean you’re gonna get married? Can I be the flower girl?? Are you gonna have a baby???”

Nova sounded like a dying cat while J pinched her cheek. “Slow down there, soldier. I still have to convince my boys to let me even date him first. Buuuuut if you promise not to tell anyone about us, then we’ll let you be the flower girl at our wedding. Deal?”

“Deal!”

“And if you don’t...we’ll have to give you our COOTIES~!”

Yinu jumped away. “Ewwwww no no no! No cooties!!”

“Ohhhh here comes the COOTIE MONSTERRR!” Neon sung, autotuned. He dove after her, but tripped over the table. “WoaAAAH--!”

“J!” Nova reached out to catch him, but the still boiling hot tea spilled on his legs before he could. “GYAAAAAH, MY LEG! MY POOR BEAUTIFUL LEG HAIR!!”

Yinu said, “Really, Uncle Nova? Your leg hair’s all scraggly and weird!”

“Don’t body shame me, young lady! J, tell her! And get me some ice!!”

Nova shrugged. “Well...she’s not wrong. And I could take or leave the hair.”

Yinu humphed. “See?”

“I want a divorce and some God dam--dang ice!!”

J and Yinu bent over laughing, and it wasn’t for another few minutes did they finally tend to Nova’s burn and his ‘poor, beautiful’ leg hairs. But in hindsight, Nova thought, it was worth it if it meant being with the man he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta write dat DOMESTIC SHIT  
> Also thank you SO MUCH for all your reviews and love from my last--and first--Neonnova fanfic! Here's to hoping I'll be writing more about these guys :3


End file.
